


Like I Am Nothing

by LifeOfClaude



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Violence, Degradation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel suggests a kink to try that Leonard has secretly always loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Am Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hi! This is another kink fic (possible series) between my favourite pairing McCoy/Chekov!  
> It includes general BDSM stuff: sadism, masochism, master/slave, dom/sub, degradation, humiliation, and just general consented abuse/violence.   
> Don't like this sort of kink? Don't read; simple.  
> I advise to read with caution. This is kink, and everything in consensual, but it still may be triggering to read.  
> A lot of the things Leonard says to Pavel aren't nice in any way. That's the point, but just a warning.  
> Also, if you are under 18, please do not read this.  
> Thanks! Enjoy!

“Leo?”  
  
  
Leonard cracked an eyelid. He had almost fallen asleep. “Yeah?”

   
“Can we please talk?”

   
“Sure.” He rolled over in bed, facing Pavel. “Woke me up though. Better be good.”

   
Pavel blushed in the dim light of the bedroom and glanced down at the mattress, seemingly embarrassed about whatever it was he needed to talk about. Leonard blinked sleepily, trying to get his brain to wake up a bit so they could converse properly. He reached out to trace lazy circles over Pavel’s chest, yawning generously. The kid still wasn’t speaking.

   
“Well?”

   
“Do you… Have any kinks, Leo? That interest you?”

   
Leonard arched an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

   
“I might want to try some… Of my own,”

   
“Might?”

   
Pavel chewed his lip. “More than might. Definitely. But only if you are happy to.”

   
Leonard was very curious. “Lay it on me, then.”

   
“Are you familiar with… The acronym _BDSM_?”

   
Hearing that come out of Pavel Chekov’s little mouth was truly not what Leonard had ever been expecting in the entire time he had spent on this starship. Honestly, he thought maybe the only kink Pavel might want to try was something like being spanked occasionally, and probably not very often. He had always assumed that Pavel was relatively vanilla, and sensitive at that. Hell, clearly Leonard was about to be proved very wrong.

   
He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. What specifically were you thinkin’?”

   
“I want to be your… Submissive,” Pavel answered quietly. “I want you to dominate me. I want to have rules, to obey you. I want you to do anything you like with me.”

   
Oh, Jesus. Leonard could feel himself hardening just at the thought. “Anything? I still need you to be more specific… You just want me to be rough with you?”

   
“Leonard, I want you to own me. I want you to humiliate me, and use me, like I am nothing. I want you to take your frustrations out on me. I want to be beaten, and choked, and reminded how worthless I am.”

   
Leonard honestly couldn’t believe his ears. Surely Pavel didn’t actually think these things of himself, right? He didn’t really think he was worthless, right? Because that would be insane, and the last thing Leonard would want to do is enable those sorts of beliefs the kid might have about himself. He was really struggling to figure out how the kink worked for Pavel in all this.   
  
  
“But Pasha, I don’t think you’re worthless at all – “

   
Pavel hushed him quickly. “No. I am not worthless, I know this. Is only fantasy. The idea of you doing this to me gets me very aroused. Calling me names and things. I get… Hard thinking about you being in total control of me. I want to call you ‘Sir’ and ‘Master’.”

   
“I… I see.” Leonard swallowed. This was a lot to take in.

   
“Of course if you are not interested, we do not need to try. My fantasy does not have to be your fantasy.”

   
“I uh, I think I could get to liking it,” Leonard said. ‘ _Get to’_? Who was he kidding? He had always been a sadist, deep down. Leonard knew this. But for some reason he had always wanted to be gentle with Pavel. “You want a safe word?”  
  
  
“Not really. But if it will make you feel better, we can have one. It can be… ‘Tribble’,”

   
Leonard almost snorted. “Fine. Tribble it is. For now though, I need to sleep.”  
  
  
“Of course. Goodnight, Leo.”

   
  
 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing 2000 hours when Leonard finally stepped inside of his own quarters after an incredibly long and enduring shift. Over twenty crew members had been reported to Medical with symptoms of some rare alien flu, which had then obviously led to Leonard having to chase up every other member on the damned ship to make sure their vaccinations were up to date. He loved his job, but frankly, the last thing he wanted to look at right now was another damn hypospray.

 

He flopped down onto his armchair with a sigh, and kicked his boots off, rubbing a hand over his face. He could hear Pavel moving around in the bedroom, and then he stepped through the doorway into the room with Leonard. He fidgeted on the spot, watching, as if he was waiting for something. Leonard regarded him in silent question, but then quickly recalled their conversation from the night before. Perhaps Pavel wanted to be ordered around in general? He could try that…

 

Leonard crossed his arms with a stern look. “Get me a drink.”

 

Pavel’s eyes widened, and he nodded. “Bourbon?” He asked, moving to the kitchenette.

 

“What else would I want after a twelve-hour day?”

 

“Of course, Sir… I am sorry.”

 

Leonard kept his gaze on Pavel, continuing to establish his dominance, and followed the kid with his eyes as he returned with a glass full of amber liquid. He kept his arms folded as Pavel simply stood in front of him, patiently and obediently awaiting his next order.

 

“Put it down.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Pavel obeyed, placing the glass onto the table next to the armchair.

 

“Shut up,” Leonard growled. “You don’t speak unless I say so.”

 

Pavel nodded quickly, his cheeks going bright red, and he remained standing still in front of Leonard. He was truly curious as to just how dominant he could get with Pavel without pushing any boundaries; this was incredibly hot.

 

“Kneel,”

 

Pavel complied, lowering down to his knees in front of Leonard’s legs. He stared up at him in anticipation, those big green eyes full of pure lust. He was such a good little submissive that Leonard was honestly having a difficult time believing the kid had been a virgin before they got together. He stretched out to stroke Pavel’s curls, but still leered down with authority. He reached for his glass and sipped at it leisurely, simply observing his submissive, who quite frankly looked desperate for some more attention.

 

Leonard decided to be generous and unzipped his fly, pulling his hardening cock through the slit in his underwear and slacks. “Suck,” he instructed.

 

Pavel immediately raised himself up, hands pushing onto Leonard’s knees, and leaned over to wrap his lips around Leonard’s dick. His submissive moaned greedily, hungrily, and Leonard growled in response at the eagerness. He brought his hand to the back of Pavel’s head, urging him to slow down a little bit, wanting to draw the sensations out as long as possible so he could toy around with this dominant thing more.

 

“That’s it, suck your Master’s cock,” he moaned. “You’re just a little slut, aren’t you?”

 

Leonard felt Pavel groan around him at the insult, and fought the urge to grin. Oh, this was going to get fun. His inner sadist was starting to surface, but there was a still a tiny part of him that was unsure about just how strong Pavel actually was with handling this sort of stuff. Leonard knew it was Pavel that brought the kink up, but the kid was still only eighteen, and so he couldn’t help but want to ask permission to go further.  
  
He broke character momentarily. “Pasha, are you sure about this? I don’t wanna hurt you or anything. Like, properly hurt you.”  
  
“Leonard,” Pavel replied, cock falling from his mouth, “I promise to use my safe word if I need to. Please. Do what you like with me.”  
  
He growled and grasped the back of Pavel’s head, all but shoving his face back down onto his dick, forcing it down his submissive’s throat. He choked a little, so Leonard pushed in further, making sure Pavel knew he was going to swallow every single inch even if he couldn’t breathe. He moaned at the sensations of being so far down Pavel’s throat and thrust in and out, his balls all but slapping against his submissive’s chin. Leonard took a fistful of Pavel’s curls and tugged. Hard. He heard a whimper, and could see tears beginning to slowly leak out of the kid’s eyes from having his mouth so harshly fucked and hair pulled on.

 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Leonard snarled. “I don’t care if you’re choking. I want you to choke. That’s all you’re good for anyway; being a warm mouth for my cock.”

 

Pavel had had his hands firmly grasping onto Leonard’s knees the whole time, but those few sentences apparently caused a reaction, and he gripped onto them hard, nails pushing through the fabric of Leonard’s trousers. He could feel his skin being indented, and leaned over to roughly grasp Pavel’s arms, winding them around behind his back. Then he continued to thrust.

 

“Don’t move, you hear me? Keep those arms behind your back.”

 

Leonard watched his submissive in between his knees. He looked fucking beautiful like this; eyes all red and blotchy from crying, and spit mixed with pre-come oozing from the corners of his mouth. Abruptly, Leonard ceased his throat fucking, and pulled Pavel away with a sharp tug of his curls. The kid seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, choking a little and letting the saliva drip from his mouth. He was breathing heavily, and sweating rather profusely.

 

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “What? Was that too hard for you? You don’t like having your throat fucked by your Master?”

 

“I do, I – “

 

Without even a single thought, Leonard drew his hand back and slapped Pavel across the face. It wasn’t all that hard, but it was enough to make his submissive cry out in shock. Oh, Jesus. The sadist inside of him was truly out now, because as Leonard watched Pavel’s cheek begin to redden from the impact, he felt his cock twitch in arousal. He waited a moment, but there was no safe word spoken, just Pavel staring down at the floor looking incredibly ashamed and guilt ridden.

 

“Did I tell you to speak?” Leonard asked, his voice deep and dominating. “No, I didn’t. So you better shut the fuck up, before I ruin that pretty little face of yours. Apologise.”

 

Pavel kept his gaze to the floor, but did not make a move to say anything.

 

“Speak,”

 

“I…” Pavel chewed his lip, shoulders hunched, completely submissive. “I am sorry for disappointing you, Master. I will not do it again.”

 

“No, you won’t.”

 

He stood from his chair, grasping a handful of Pavel’s hair again, and began walking in the direction of his bedroom. Leonard could hear his submissive gently whimpering from being dragged across the floor by his curls, so he released his grip a little, but only slightly. Once inside the room, Leonard let go of his boy’s hair and pulled him up to his feet. He crossed his arms, staring him down, trying to be as intimidating as possible. Pavel responded by keeping his stare on the carpet yet again, arms behind his back.

 

“Strip.”

 

Pavel immediately obeyed, tearing at his clothes in a hurry. He threw his t-shirt to the floor, and then shimmied out of his sweat pants and underwear. Jesus Christ. The kid was so damn hard from all this. The head of his cock was incredibly red, almost purple, and Leonard felt his throat work in response. His own dick was still standing proudly at attention, hanging out of his pants. He stepped closer to Pavel, inspecting his throbbing arousal with a disapproving click of his tongue.

 

“Honestly,” he rolled his eyes, “I’ve just fucked your throat until you cried, then slapped you in the face, and this is the response? Hard as a damn rock? Go on, tell me just how pathetic you are. Speak.”

 

Pavel whimpered, squirming. “I am pathetic, Master. Very.”

 

“Damn right you are. I bet you’d let me do anything to you.”

 

Leonard’s sub just nodded in response, still not looking at him in the eyes. Despite feeling incredibly dominant and animalistic, damn did he want to kiss that beautiful kid. He took a hold of Pavel’s jaw, quite roughly, and basically shoved his tongue down his throat. The kiss was possessive and messy, with a whole bunch of saliva involved, and Pavel was whining like a damn cat in heat from it. He kept his arms obediently behind his back as Leonard continued to abuse his mouth, biting and sucking, claiming what was his.

 

He pulled away after a few minutes, admiring his handiwork. Pavel’s lips were practically bruised; red raw and swollen. In fact, the bottom one had started to bleed. Leonard groaned, and reached out to smooth his thumb over the blood before pressing it into Pavel’s mouth, encouraging him to lick the liquid off. He felt his sub’s tongue brush over the pad of his finger and shuddered erotically.

 

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” He instructed.

 

Pavel quickly complied, climbing up onto the bed. He positioned himself, back arched just beautifully, his bare ass perfectly on display. He craned his head around to stare at Leonard, who glared, quickly putting him back in his place. Pavel lowered his head down again, waiting for whatever was going to come next. Leonard undid his belt that was still around his waist, and slipped the leather from its loopholes with a fast snapping sound. He watched Pavel shiver from the sound. He folded the garment in half, holding the buckle-end in his hand. Oh, this was going to be fun.

 

Without any warning whatsoever, Leonard knelt on the bed close to Pavel, and cracked the belt across both of his ass cheeks. A surprised yelp sounded in the room, and it went straight to Leonard’s still incredibly hard cock. He watched as a dark red strip began to form on Pavel’s pale skin. He pulled his arm back, swinging the leather again, harder this time. Leonard growled at the sight of another welt, and continued abusing Pavel’s ass, cracking the belt onto his skin over and over again. By the time Leonard decided he was finished, his sub’s ass was lightly bleeding and a very satisfying reddish-purple. There would be bruises tomorrow.

 

He dropped the belt onto the floor. “You know you deserved that, right?”  


Pavel nodded into his wrists; his head had stooped down quite far during his spanking. He was shaking, and Leonard could see that his cock was leaking like crazy. At this stage, his own was starting to get pretty painful. Time to do something about that. He fetched the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and squeezed some onto his palm, slicking his cock. The only warning he gave Pavel was a firm hand on his hip, before pushing into him unprepared. This earned him a very loud moan, quite possibly out of pain, but again, he did not hear the safe word. Leonard began to move at his own pace, relishing in the sounds Pavel was making.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” He growled, slapping his hand over Pavel’s ass. “Speak. Tell your Master how much of a little whore you are.”

 

Pavel shrieked. “Ah! I love it, Master, when you own me like this. Please, Sir, fuck me harder. Remind me just how worthless I am to you. _Please_.”

 

Leonard moaned. “You’re nothing to me. Just a meaningless fuck toy. And you like that. Because you’re a pathetic little cock slut.”

 

Honestly, he could barely believe the words that were coming out of his mouth at this point, but Pavel was mewling as if they were the hottest things he had ever heard. Leonard gritted his teeth and continued to slam into his boy, feeling himself beginning to grow close. He could see Pavel’s fingers twitching, as if they were aching to reach down and touch his own cock. But he behaved like a good little sub, and remained still, taking his pounding without objection.

 

Leonard took a hold of Pavel’s erection who practically sobbed at the sudden contact. “Don’t you dare come until I say so. Tell me you understand,” he snarled.

 

“Mmm… Understand, Sir… Will not come… Without your permission…”  
  
Leonard started to rub at Pavel’s cock in time with his own thrusts, feeling the kid tremble beneath his touch. He was doing his absolute best not to make too much noise, Leonard observed, and he felt a sudden sense of pride over his sub. He was proving to be a very good boy for him. He pulled hard at his cock as a reward, and bit into his own lip as Pavel moaned very loudly, continuing to shake from the sensations. Fuck, Leonard was so close, dammit.

 

“Gonna come inside you.” He panted. “Such a dirty little slut, aren’t you?”

 

Pavel was quite obviously weeping at this point, desperate for his own release, but still obediently waiting for his Master to finish first. Leonard thrust into him a few more times, nice and hard, before he finally felt that overwhelming feeling of pleasure beginning to take over his entire body.

 

“Okay, you can come now. Be good for your Master and come.”

 

There was a loud shriek as Pavel experienced his orgasm, bucking his hips forward into Leonard’s hand. He felt Pavel’s semen spurt out all over his fingers simultaneously with his own climax, and groaned generously, continuing to ride out his orgasm. He hadn’t come this hard in years, holy hell. Pavel sobbed beneath him, seemingly exhausted and rightfully so. Leonard finally came to a stop, breathing heavily, and withdrew slowly.

 

He collapsed onto the mattress, bringing Pavel with him. “Jesus Christ.” It was all he could manage.

 

Pavel continued to shiver beside him, but managed to croak out, “Leo… Amazing…”

 

Leonard chuckled lightly, kissing him on the forehead and sitting up again slowly. He reached for a bunch of tissues and quickly cleaned the both of them up. Once all their bodily fluids had been wiped down from one another, Leonard got under the covers of his bed and gathered Pavel into his arms. He held him tightly for a few moments, stroking his fingers along his spine soothingly. He felt like perhaps they ought to discuss a few things that happened tonight.

 

“You know… I don’t _actually_ think any of those things I said, right?” Leonard said with a hard swallow.

 

Pavel kissed his collarbone. “Of course, Leo. Like I said last night, is only fantasy. It made the experience so much more pleasurable for me. So… Thank you.”

 

“If you’re sure... How far do you want this thing to go? Surely you’ve got limits.”

 

“What are you planning to do to me?” Pavel grinned at him.

 

“… Uh. Well. I might have some things in mind.”

 

“Leo, you are sneaky! You have always liked this kink, correct? You just did not tell me!”

 

Leonard nearly blushed. “Guilty. Sorry, Pasha.”

 

“It is okay,” Pavel giggled. “You can do anything you like to me. Really, Leo. I mean it. I am here to be of service to you when we roleplay like that. I will not say no to my Master, but I also know I can if I wish to. Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

 

Leonard flipped Pavel around so he could spoon him, sliding his arms underneath and around his waist. He brought his face to the back of the kid’s head, burying his nose into his hair and sighing contently. God, he was going to sleep well tonight. Pavel was sure to as well after everything they’d just done. He couldn’t wait to do it again, either.

 

“Leo?”

 

He snuggled closer, sleep looming. “Mmm?”

 

“Next time, we should try some toys. Please. I would like that.”

 

Leonard just smiled. He liked that idea, too. “Go to sleep, you filthy boy.”


End file.
